Reality really sucks
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: What happens to Sarah and Jareth after the Labyrinth? read and find out. One shot.


The walls were closing in on him as she said the words. Jareth could feel all hope and feeling drain from his body, the anger begin to fill his every thought and motion, nothing could stop the rage that he was feeling. Every day since she left him he wished for revenge. It had been fifteen years since she defeated him, fifteen years that caused him torment and agony, finally he heard her voice once again calling to him trying to regain the power she once had.

"I wish I could speak to Jareth the Goblin King once more!" the voice was so strong and he now had his opportunity to reclaim his revenge on this woman whom claimed his every breath and moment of anger.

"You called Sarah?" Jareth quickly went to her and the scene which greeted him was the worst scene that he had ever stepped into, he was in a dingy apartment which seemed to be painted black although he could not sufficiently tell because of the absence of light. The only source of light was the flickering of a neon light blinking in and out every twenty seconds or so. When the light finally illuminated the dingy room Jareth saw Sarah hunched in a corner, but this was not the woman that he had grown to love, no this woman was a skeleton and when his eyes finally adjusted to the light he could see that up and down her arms were scars from razors and needles. He wasn't fully familiar with Above Ground problems, but he was fairly certain that Sarah was cutting herself and doing drugs. All anger he felt slowly diminished from his body and was replaced by a new feeling, compassion, and oddly at the same time he felt rage. "Why would she destroy herself? Jareth's thoughts overtook his mind.

His breathing stopped as he listened as she muttered something unintelligible, from the murkiness she muttered the one thing that would come to haunt his dreams for years to come.

"Ja..reth," her voice cracked and she coughed to clear the phlegm from her lungs, "You always... had... power..." each word started strong but faded into a whisper and before she could utter any more syllables Jareth felt the life ebb from her body.

Looking at her lifeless body Jareth was numb, he didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, he felt remorseful that for fifteen years he harbored so much resentment towards her and now she was gone. He couldn't handle the scene anymore and quickly he left.

Every year on the anniversary of her death the King went above ground to fix up her grave, he never understood why she destroyed her body.

On one of these trips, about a hundred years after she was gone, an owl came up to Jareth with a yellowed piece of paper in its beak. Jareth carefully took the paper and unfolded it gently as to not tear it. He stroked the white feathers of the bird as he read...

_Jareth_

_I don't even think this will get to you in time. I wanted to call you and beg for your forgiveness. I love you and it took me ten years to finally admit it to myself but it's true. Ever since the ball when we were in each others arms, I've never felt so safe before. I shouldn't have spoken the words, they were selfish and like everything else, I took you for granted. I want you to know that I no longer plan to live on this earth and that it isn't your fault. _

_I call to you, you know, every night when I sleep I call to you. I know you never come but still I call. _

_When I am dead please find someone who will make you happy and won't take you for granted like I did. _

_I love you so very much and now I must say good bye. _

_Love forever, and always,_

_Sarah Williams_

Tears filled his eyes as he finished reading, "I love you too Sarah, I wish that you didn't have to die."

The Labyrinth heard this wish and tried with all its might to bring its queen back; but it was too late.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this . Its been a while since I've written anything and I'm sorry about that. This idea actually came to me at a speech tournament and I ran with it. I do the event DI which is dramatic interpretation which is a bunch of kids acting out really sad things and this idea came to me for a DI script but yeah we can't use it but what a better place to put it than fanfic. So I hope you guys don't hate me for not writing and I will be trying to make a sequel to I wish but I don't think that will come very easy. Well hope everyone enjoys R&R!**_

_**~Phantomoftheoperalover**_


End file.
